legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Alternate Doofenschimtz
Alt Doof is an alternate verison of Doofenschitmz from a parral dimension and is one of the main villains in the multiuniverse working under Marceline’s dad as his most loyal sub-coordinate assisting him in all of his plans Physical Appearance He looks the same as 1st dimension does but with some differences. His hair style is a little different, wears a black labcoat, gray pants, black boots, gray gloves, and an eyepatch with a scar running over it and a beard which 1st dimension Doof doesn't have. Personality This 2nd Doofenshmirtz is more evil and intellgent than his 1st Dimension self could ever be. he is power hungry and desires total control of the multiuniverse first with his robot army led by his robotic playtpus then by joining forces with Marceline's Dad twice in their attempts to take over This Doofenshmirtz actually has no qualms about killing those become problems to him to eliminate those that pose as a threat to him or those who dissapoint him as he was willing to kill Lien Da an alley of his for this reason. Alt Doof is one of Marceline's Dad's main allies and his most loyal alley that has ever served him. As he was the one who brought Marceline's Dad back from his Nightosphere and recrutied Uka Uka's previous minons to serve Their new master. Alt Doof is also Marceline's Dad's favorite alley, and they are very good friends as opposed to partners. This was cemented when Marceline's Dad began playing really seriosuly after his death Appearances The V Team Island Adventure: Alt Doof made his debut late in the story as a supposed alley of Uka Uka, But his true loyality was to Marceline's Dad as he more or less listened to him. He develops a rivarly with Eddy and Bender's groups espically Scrouge, who he tried to destroy countless times. He then tried to murder Lien Da because of her failures and set up Uka Uka to his death by his boss. He then challenged Scoruge to a showdown while Doofenschimtz disabled his dimension emilator machine and he lost, but unfortantly he escaped The Great Time Travel Adventure: During the gap he was making plans with Darkwarrior Duck to bring back his boss. And he brought him back personally and got the other villains to help the trio. He kidnapped the bandicoots and peformed experiments on them as revenge for Scoruge's murder of his PLatyBorg. He was alongside Darkwarrior Duck, Marceline's Dad and Joker one of the 4 main devas of the gang. He was fought 3rd to last against Dib, Starfire, Finn and Ice King, He put up a good fight but he was defeated and killed leaving Joker and Marceline's Dad left for the take. In this story he mananged to destroy W.H.O.O.P headquartes but it was fixed by Bender, Skipper and Heloise afterwards Allies: PLatyborg, Marceline's Dad, The Joker, Tarus Bulba, Supression Squad, Me-Mow, Savio, Chuckles, The Noid, Professor Hinkle, No Heart, Eggman Nega, Lockdown, Enemies: Eddy, Scrouge, Bender, The V Team, Dr.Doofenschimtz, Starfire, Skipper, Django, Jorgen, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, King Julian, Agent 9, Lien Da, Darkwarriror Duck, Hans the Puffin,Noob, Scorpion, Dib, Bubbles, Lizbeth, Milo, Edd, Darkwing, Gosalyn, Launchpad, Luciaus and his gang, Emperor X, The Disney ANgels Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Roleplaying Category:Members of Marceline's Dad's Empire Category:Third in Command Category:Deceased Characters Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Sidekicks Category:Characters hail from the Phineas and Ferb Universe Category:Characters who Debutted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Royalty Category:Villains killed by Heroes